


My Bloody Valentine

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: I don't know wrong from right, all I know is that I love you tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte

Shige's voice was deep with sleep when he answered the telephone, but Koyama's was still light with adrenaline “I did it, I did it Shige.”

  
“Kei?” Shige asked, his voice still heavy “Kei what's wrong, why are you calling so late?”

  
“I want to be your Valentine.” Koyama answered, his voice just as light, his breathing a little too fast. “I know it's technically not  Valentine's Day any more, but it seemed more suitable to call now than in the morning.”

“I don't...” Shige started, his confusion still evident.

Koyama chuckled “Silly, I'm telling you that I love you, that I want you to be mine.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Shige spoke quietly “Kei...I'm sorry...I...”

“I'm the one that should be sorry...I should have told you before...” Koyama cut him off and then chuckled as he continued “I should have told you years ago. I love you Shige. I love you. And you don't need to worry about Ryo, I saw you at the restaurant tonight, but it's OK, I've taken care of everything, we can be together now.”

"What do you mean?” Shige asked a little apprehensively. “What did you do?”

“I took care of him” Koyama answered simply “I still need to wash up, but then I'll come over for you and we can get away, I don't know if the police will understand and they'll probably get there soon enough, he was quite loud.”

“Police? What?” Shige questioned, his tone serious “Kei, what do you mean you took care of him?”

“I got rid of him, he can't get in the way of us any more...aren't you happy?” Koyama asked, his toned deflated.

Shige's voice was starting to sound a little high, a little stretched. “Kei, what exactly did you do to him?”

Koyama let out an exasperated sigh "I waited until he dropped you off and then I followed him back to his place, I waited a while to let him get settled and then I picked his locked, you know I found him in his bed, touching himself over you, the way he was whimpering your name into his sheets, it was disgusting, so I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and went back for him. Of course he tried to beg, he swore he'd never even talk to you again if I left him alone...that's how much you mean to him Shige...you're far more important than that to me.”

Shige was breathing heavily on the other end of the phone, his voice low and heavy when he asked “What did you do to him?”

“I stabbed him, in the chest first and then the stomach, then I stabbed his neck too before cutting him open...Shige he knew how I felt about you and he took you out anyway, on Valentine's Day...he ripped out my heart, I wanted to do the same to him.”

There was a startled sob from the other end of the line, and then a small gasp before more sobbing “You killed him? Koyama you murdered him? You murdered Ryo?”

Koyama's eyebrows knotted together in confusion “You don't need to be upset Shige, he can't hurt us any more, we can be together...”

“You're sick” Shige responded, his voice coming out as strangled sobs.

It hurt, somewhere deep in Koyama's chest it hurt, he hadn't wanted to do it, but Ryo had been in the way, he was trying to take Shige  away from him “You don't understand...” he tried.

“No you don't understand!” Shige sobbed “I was in love with him, I asked him out tonight, and he went out with me just so he could let me down gently, he said he liked me but he couldn't betray a friend...”

Koyama didn't know what to say “But...he kissed you...and then he was touching himself over you” but then the words sunk in “He said no...even though he liked you...” there were only sobbing sounds from the other end of the line, and so with dismay on his face Koyama mumbled “I'm sorry” and placed the receiver back on it's holder.

He stepped back out of the phone booth, looking up the sky that cried down on him, washing the blood from his skin, drenching him until his clothes looked black, the blood only visible in the water streaming off him.

He looked back at the building, thinking of what he'd done, of what he could possibly do to take it back, he'd ruined everything, not only his own life and Shige's, Ryo's too obviously, but the rest of NEWS, his friends, maybe even destroyed the reputation of the company.

The sirens started soon enough, police cars, ambulances, flashing lights all around but he was ignored among the crowd of onlookers, desperate for the gossip that would begin the downfall.

He returned home slowly, thoughtfully, and then he wrote a letter to Shige to explain his feelings, and to apologise, and then he thrust the same knife into his own stomach.

Shige's face, his reaction to everything that had happened, whether Shige would forgive him, was the last thing to leave Koyama's mind before the darkness set in, and he'd never find out that Shige didn't read his letter. He'd never find out that Shige, torn apart with guilt and the loss of losing both the love of his life and his best friend in the same instant, took a knife to his wrists and turned cold long before he did.

He'd never even find out that life didn't stop because of his actions, that Johnny covered everything up perfectly, that Shige left the agency to become a lawyer, Ryo knocked up one of his many girlfriends and retired to become a father, and Koyama to take care of his sick mother whom he'd always been so close to.

He'd never find out that the night that changed everything would be summarized in a two hundred word article in the local paper, with the simple headline 'A Lover Died'.


End file.
